When Its Going Good
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: Jake didn't really hate his older sister. She just annoyed him and he was inclined to ignore her. So, why is that they end up in the Transformers universe and he has to save her? Oh yeah, because that's what little brothers do. Maybe Sunstreaker can help.


[I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! I'm trying my hand at several fanfictions-each with a different style, or flow as we'll call it. All of them are Transformers. 'Call It Crazy Love' is most likely going to be thrown away. 'Please Don't Go' is working great for an in-there story. 'A New Future' really has a storyline…so it might take time on that. This one just kind of came to me…I had a dream that my television was trying to communicate with me and someone had stolen my Decepticon wristband. ((Yes, I'll probably make loads of references in here based on strange dreams…XD, best inspiration ever.))]

Chapter One: Time Calls

"My TV time, twerp!" a female voice snarled as an older teenage girl leapt over the back of the couch to land on top of her younger brother. She wasn't heavy-set at least, just annoying.

"Ah! Rachael! Get off me!" her younger brother protested. The only thin similar about them was the blue hue of their eyes. Her brother, Jake, had black hair from their dad. He also had a darker skin tone. Rachael had honey-blonde hair to her waist and her skin was almost white.

"You know you like it~" Rachael sang out-chuckling evilly.

"You're gonna break my spine!" Jake snarled, struggling beneath her," Move your aft!"

"Make me mech!" She snapped at him. Yeah. Transformers fan until the end. "And you'll address me in a nicer tone of voice, twerp." Jake muttered ominously under his breath but not loud enough for her to understand.

"Alright…I give," Jake muttered. Rachael didn't move." Rach, I said I give-" He stopped as he noticed what had happened. Time had…frozen? He was freed as she slowly got off of him and went ot stand by the front window. A car had splashed into a puddle-and the water remained frozen in the air. An odd beeping sound attracted their attention to the TV set. A Decepticon symbol covered the background.

-**Identify-** flashed on the screen, as if it were waiting for a reply.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jake said grabbing Rachael's left hand with his right one. He could see her Decepticon insignia wristband peeking out from under her jacket on her arm. She even had on her Autobots t-shirt-older models, not the movies. It was some old cartoon and the shirt was much too faded to really tell WHAT was even on it. She wore it because it'd been their dad's before he'd passed away. Her mom had died in childbirth. Jake was only her half-brother and they lived with his mom.

"This is really weird," Rachael said, approaching their TV-She was stopped when Jake didn't move her with her. "What?"

"I don't like it," he insisted, looking scared. Rachael rolled her eyes and freed her hand from his.

"Don't be a sparkling," she snapped at him. He bristled and surprised her by heading over to the TV.

"I'm not a sparkling," he insisted and picked up the Wii-remote. He pulled up the keyboard app and typed -**Designation: Jake Winstron**-. The screen remained the way it was as if frozen before changing.

-**Designation Unknown. Activating Security Measures**- Jake backed away hurriedly as the TV began to glow. A blinding wave of light washed over them causing them to close their eyes and throw up the hands that weren't holding the others. The light faded and Jake blinked. Time had resumed.

"You two want some cookies? Freshly baked," Jake's mom said exiting the kitchen. She looked like Jake, same skin tone and build-except her hair was a bright red color.

"Yes ma'am," Jake said politely and let go of Rachael's hand just as quickly, hoping his mom hadn't seen that. The couch was in the way though.

"No thanks Barbra," Rachael snapped acidly. Barbra's smile never left her face as she went back into the kitchen, even humming a strange little tone.

"Can't you be a little nicer?" Jake demanded-a disgusted 12 year old. The seventeen year old glared at him.

"No," she snapped in her shrill voice. When she got mad or extremely upset her voice always went up a few octaves higher then normal. Producing a shrill whiny pitch. Hence why she was nicknamed Starscream by a few of her other Trans-fan friends.

"Since when did you like Power-morphers?" Jake asked pointing at her shirt. Rachael glanced down to find the unmistakable 'Trans-morphers' team on her chest. It was faded badly though. Her wristband still boasted the Decepticon insignia but the 'Transformers' logo was missing on the reverse side, and the tags were gone as well.

"Jake…help me search the house for ANYTHING Transformers related!" Rachael snapped and they both hurried to Jake's room. His Transformers movie posters were missing-or rather they were no longer Transformers but Avatar: The Last Airbender. All his Transformers stuff had been replaced with other movie things.

"Ugh…I didn't even like the cartoon," Jake whined. Rachael stopped, noticing that something was sparkling around his neck.

"Jake, Your-" She started and stopped as the ground shook slightly. The lights flickered ominously. "What?" Jake was right on her heels as his sister raced outside-to see smoke rising up from their rich and slightly snobby neighbor's house. "Oh my Primus. Hope that teaches them not to show off their Lamborghini again." It looked like something large had crashed into the garage section. Fire trucks and ambulances raced down the street towards the large crowd. Jake spotted a yellow Lamborghini slowly sliding away unnoticed. It reminded Jake of Sunstreaker. The car seemed to hesitate uncertainly as if unsure where it was going. Jake headed over to it, noticing it had no driver. He hesitated near the door before reaching out.

"Sunstreaker," he whispered-noticing the Autobot insignia on it. The car door flew open as the car screeched to a halt beside him and the seatbelts attacked Jake, yanking him into it before racing off. Rachael was alerted to his screams and raced after the car, shouting madly at it. It squealed and spun slightly, door flying open as seatbelts all but attacked her as well. She went screaming and kicking.

** / 88 ? ** ))

"Mwagh nghf prex~" Jake mumbled from behind his seat belt restraints. He was cocooned within the thing. Who knew one car had so much seatbelt. Jake was rather calm about all of this. Rachael on the other hand had been subdued violently as her screams had grown higher in pitch and much louder in volume. She glared from where she was wrapped up in yards of seatbelt.

"Fraggin organics-" a quieter voice was muttering with distaste. Jake knew it was from the car, Sunstreaker, or he thought it was. It would explain the strange phenomenon of the missing Transformers merchandise. Didn't explain why Rachael's wristband had remained or Jake's shard of the Allspark that was a fake.

"Mh ghf ger pfgh!" Jake tried to insist louder. He'd been quiet up until now.

"What?" Sunstreaker demanded and Jake felt the seatbelt sliding off his mouth and loosening on his throat. He took a deep breath.

"I said I have to pee-" Jake repeated and the car screeched to a halt. He found himself alongside his sister ejected from the car. The car transformed immediately. Two reactions occurred.

"Oh my primus," Rachael muttered before blacking out and falling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"…wow…" Jake whispered. He felt light-headed and dizzy. Maybe he was going to faint. He heard a few extra clicks and found himself face to face with a weapon. Instantly he snapped out of his daze to focus on the newer threat.

"Disgusting organic! Tell me how you know of my designation?" the yellow robot snarled. Jake held up his hands defensively. That's when another robot made its appearance-slamming into Sunstreaker. The two tumbled away. Jake caught sight of a Decepticon insignia and paled considerably. The two fighting were rolling further and further away.

"Well, what have we here? Sunstreaker's pets?" a high-pitched voice snarled as something landed beside them. Jake slowly turned to see Starscream leering at him…and he had Rachael in his hand. "Its one thing that makes us Decepticons better than Autobots…We don't form attachments…so we don't have a weakness towards you…You will make a good-" Starscream was saying as he reached for Jake. It was natural instinct that prompted Jake to run between Starscream's legs. Starscream snarled, whirling around. Jake ran as fast as he could-up until something batted at him. He flew through the air and landed hard. The wind knocked out of him. The he saw Ravage stalking towards him, claws extended and tail lashing from side to side.

"NO!" Jake screamed loudly, terrified and inched away sliding on his butt. His back stung all over, and he wondered if Ravage's claws had broken skin. He could see red staining the loose sand/dirt combination beneath him as he worked his way backwards. Ravage continually approached him, growling menacingly.

"Well, This one will have to do…" Starscream said with a dismissive wave at Ravage. Obviously the signal for Ravage to go ahead and kill him. Ravage leaped forward and Jake closed his eyes-but the expected blow never came to him. There was a metallic thud and he opened his eyes again to see Ironhide wrestling the giant cat-creature. Starscream transformed-taking his sister with him-and flew off quickly, retreating as more Autobots came to the rescue. Unnoticed Jake continued to inch backwards until he bumped into something. He was startled to realize it was a large round concrete tube. He swallowed hard and forced himself to stand up. All the red on the ground was starting to scare him. Was that from him? Was that his blood? Was he…dying? He felt weak and was trembling uncontrolled able. He heard shouting and suddenly someone was shaking his arm, trying to force him to follow them. He couldn't concentrate. The world was buzzing around him-or ringing. The words weren't making sense and everything was getting dark. His knees buckled under him and he vaguely recalled seeing some kind of rescue vehicle in front of him before everything went black.

** / ** / **

_He was dying or maybe even dead already. He knew this much. Part of him wanted to scream and cry and protest while the other part was calmly accepting it as the cycle of life. Everything was white around him, or just hazy. He couldn't be too sure. He paused as a scene from his childhood played out in front of him. He was playing with his trucks in a sandbox, and his sister was climbing a tree. He saw himself stopping to watch her. She climbed it like a cat, and it seemed so easy. So he wanted to try it. She laughed at him as he scrambled to try and reach her. Now it was him climbing the tree. His muscles protested against it-wanting him to just stop all actions and sleep. Suddenly the tree was growing and the limbs were creating a kind of barrier between him and his sister. He struggled to get to her, and suddenly pain erupted in his back-he cried out, convulsing and suddenly was falling out of the tree. He was falling…down into the darkness. Oh Primus. It was going to consume him. The dark…It was everywhere, and it felt wrong. Evil. He struggled against its pull. No! Then something at his chest began to glow. The Allspark fragment. It seemed to drift up before him. Its light became blinding, but it was warm. He suddenly realized how cold he was within the dark around him. The spark drifted to his chest area-to vanish within him. He cried out in pain. Agony ripped through him. He curled in on himself screaming-but without a sound._

His eyes flew open as he gasped, and he was struggling to get up and away from wherever he was. He was confused, nothing made sense to him. He was in some kind of white room with a bunch of equipment. Someone was holding him. Yelling for more sedatives-then the door flew open and he instantly calmed down. The doctors in their strange white coats and masks let go of him just enough, and he was off the bed holding onto the newcomer's leg as if this guy could somehow save him. He'd recognized him as none other then Sam Witwicky from the movies in the flesh and blood.

"Its going to be okay," Sam told him. While Jake was focused on Sam-another doctor had sidled up and stuck him with a syringe full of sedatives. Jake jumped up angrily-lashing out and punching the man in the face. His nose broke instantly, the red staining his white coat. Jake bounded out and around Sam to get outside the small room into the much larger medical bay. He staggered a bit when he spotted the bi-pedal forms of both Jolt and Ratchet. Ratchet seemed a bit confused to see him up and about. Several of the other medical officials poured out of the room and Jake took off running again-easily evading even the giant robots as he slipped out the human-sized door. He was confused and hurt. His back stung like crazy-but not as badly as earlier. He slipped into one of the restrooms and pulled off the hospital gown he'd been wearing. Fortunately his boxers were still in tact. He turned to peer in the mirror and his mouth dropped open in horror. His skin looked revolting where three large gashes shredded his back. It almost looked like someone had tried to press the edges together and reseal it. Around his neck, the chain of his necklace had welded to his skin in such a manner that removing it would probably have been bad. Part of it disappeared into the area over his heart-where the Allspark fragment of his reality had been. Yes, his reality. Where Transformers were FAKE. He shakily put the hospital gown back on. He needed newer clothes. He slipped out and disappeared into a supply closet-grabbing some pants and a t-shirt. They were all much too big for him but he figured they'd still work. At least he wouldn't stick out with the hospital gown anymore.

"Optimus! The boy poses a threat loose," the voice of Ironhide boomed out. Jake sneaked stealthily into the room-trying not too be seen by any of them. "We don't know what he knows…or why he was there with DECEPTICONS-"

"Easy…I understand how this situation might look…but we must give the boy a chance to explain," Optimus rumbled. His voice was spot-on with the movies. Demanding attention and brimming with power.

"Scans detected a significant and concentrated amount of Allspark residing within his heart," Ratchet said loudly," I do not understand that…Or how he could still be living…" Jake glanced down at his hands. Allspark inside of him? Had his fake become a real? And how could it be inside of him. "We must find him before he causes damage."

"…Kid has a nice right hook," Epps said jogging over with Lennox.

"No sign of him Optimus…Kid just…vanished," Lennox said with a shake of his head, he gave Epps a look," And he broke his nose Epps, We have to find him…"

"…." Jake made up his mind and walked over with hands up in a universal surrender pose," Here I am." Lennox and Epps jumped startled. "I'm not going anywhere…Well, that depends on if you want me to…I mean, I'm not disappearing right now…I don't think I am…"

"…You can put your hands down," Lennox said as Jake came closer. Jake lowered them. "I'm a bit surprised that you're even walking…"

"Back hurts a bit…But I guess that's the result of being mauled by a giant saber tooth," Jake said with a grimace," And mom wonders why I hate cats…The claws. Evil little things in disguise." Epps chuckled lightly at that. "I'm sorry…for lashing out like that…I was…still am confused…and…I guess I didn't want to be 'sedated' or…something."

"Understandable…" Lennox said, and hesitated," I…Guess we can have this discussion here…"

"Before Galloway demands more," Epps muttered.

"Yeah, you guys definitely don't like that man. Nice move ejecting him from that plane with a parachute," Jake said and both Lennox and Epps both looked a bit puzzled.

"Er, Kid…How'd you know about us not liking him?" Epps demanded suspiciously.

"Names Jake…and boy do I know things," Jake said with a bit of a grin," See. This is going to sound crazy. From reading all of my sister's Fanfictions-" He gasped, eyes widening," Starscream has my SISTER!" He paused and frowned," Did I just sound worried?…Hmm…I guess most younger brothers would be excited at the thought of having their older sister abducted by aliens…if they were actually in their own reality…but…I suppose considering that I am not logically in my own-" Epps cut him off with a hand up.

"Alright ki-Jake…I'm over here," Epps said and pointed at himself, then he tapped Jake's forehead," You're in there somewhere…" Jake smiled sheepishly.

"yeah…Teachers say I ramble on a lot about a great deal of nothing-" Jake said with a slight shrug, and winced as the action pulled at his newly fused together back. A soft whirring sound and he felt tingly all over as he was bathed in a strange baby blue light. Ratchet was scanning him. It wasn't a bad feeling-not like some of the fanfictions made them out to be like-It felt nice. Like something was tickling him but being very gentle about it. It also had a pleasant ringing sound to it. Not one of those distorting sounds-but like someone's playing with church bells and rung one. The light seemed to turn a pale lavender color-this one didn't tickle. He didn't feel anything-until the light turned dark violet. The sound became a high pitched shrill noise-like some cell phones could produce, and it burned. "AH!" Jake screamed jerking back out of the light. "That HURTS!" He clapped his hands over his ears, trying to block the sound out. The light vanished instantly and with it the sound.

"My apologies," Ratchet grumbled out seeming apologetic.

"What just happened?" Epps demanded, giving Ratchet a wary look.

"A series of scans-" Ratchet started but Jake cut him off.

"Can't you ask permission? I mean seriously? Its not like you've had MILLIONS of humans to experiment on or something. Maybe NOT ALL of us react the same to those things!" Jake snapped, hands on his hips. He was copying his sister when she got upset. Normally he'd of NEVER done that, but he didn't have her there to yell at someone-so he was doing it for her.

"…My apologies," Ratchet said-but it sounded forced this time. Obviously the CMO wasn't happy for a patient to question his methods.

"So, Starscream has your sister?" Lennox asked.

"Yep, That would be Rachael. See, she kind of passed out whenever Sunstreaker-" He started and was cut off.

"Sunstreaker's here?" Optimus Prime demanded. Jake nodded.

"He may have been damaged," Ratchet said thoughtfully," It would explain why our scanners haven't detected him…maybe he can not track us either-"

"He just got here," Jake interrupted," I mean…Right after we got here…" He sighed," Okay. Let me just start from the beginning….I was watching TV today, and Rachael said it was HER turn…Of course, she sat on me until I decided it was better to let her watch TV then have her sit on me…So~" he said trailing off as if thinking," Something strange happened…It was like all of TIME stopped except for us…This car outside was driving through this puddle…and the water was just…there…in the air…droplets stationary in the air…it was really kind of pretty…and cool-" Jake stopped at Epps look," And uh…Yeah, so the TV started to glow and-" Jake face palmed," I am not a good story teller. Okay, In our reality you guys are fiction…you know, Autobots and Decepticons make up a series called Transformers. The stories vary depending on like the people who directed it. So, there's these movies out. First one is Transformers and the second one is Revenge of the Fallen-which by the way is NOT appropriate with its humor," He shook his head," So, my sister and I were like fans of it. I had a lot of movie merchandise, My sister had my dad's t-shirt and uh she had this Decepticon insignia wristband-because she thought Decepticons were really cool." Lennox and Epps shared a look," Don't get her wrong. Remember, you're fiction-not REAL in our reality. She was sympathetic to Starscream most of all. Though, there's some really strange fanfictions out there where they manipulate the Transformers Universe with odd pairings and stuff. I won't go into detail, my sister can let you hear all of those-Hey, Is Jazz really dead? Did you keep his body parts? Did you meld them back together or something? Are you planning on bringing him back? He had a lot of fans-" Epps covered his mouth.

"Okay, some of my kids ain't even that young and they don't talk that fast yet," Epps said and gave Lennox a look," He's starting to sound like he doesn't even need to breathe."

"Agreed," Lennox said with a slight smile," Okay. So, You come from a reality…where we all are…fiction…" he trailed off and shook his head," That's really weird…"

"Yeah," Epps said and let go of Jake's mouth.

"Okay, we'll assume that that's what it is," Lennox said," Now…You guys were fans of us. So, on with that story-" Lennox held up a hand before Jake could talk,"-However, try and not…drift off-topic okay…"

"I'll try," Jake said and thought about it," Okay…Now that you know some background…Um, I had this fake fragment of the Allspark on my necklace…" he pointed at his skin where the chain metal had all but melted and fused with his skin," Uh, time froze…yeah…and then the Decepticon symbol showed up on our TV…With this text asking us to Identify…I'm not sure WHO was trying to communicate with us. I just didn't like it…Then Rachael called me a baby for being scared-Which I WAS NOT-and…I used the Wii controller to type back 'Designation: Jake Winstron'…and It said something like…uh…" Jake closed his eyes trying to remember word for word. "uh…Designation unknown…uhm…Something about Security Measures being Activated…" He opened his eyes," And then this like…LIGHT came from the TV. Blinding light, when it faded…things appeared to be normal. Except that Rachael's Transformers shirt was now some Trans-morphers shirt…Her Wristband still had the Decepticon insignia but was lacking the tags for it…and the Transformers logo…and…None of my Transformers movie posters were there…they were all of other things…" He trailed off. "Then there was like this earthquake…and something had crashed into my neighbors house…And this yellow Lamborghini was leaving the scene…I thought it looked like Sunstreaker…because of the Autobot insignias…and the fact that it's a flashy sports car…So I called it Sunstreaker…and it kidnapped my sister and I…Then, when he dumped us out to demand some questions of us…He was attacked by that Deception…My sister was kidnapped by Starscream…and I became Ravage's newest plaything." He missed the look Lennox and Epps shared with each other.

"Major Lennox," A familiar voice rang out. Lennox tense as did Epps. Jake's eyes widened slightly. It was Galloway. The one man they didn't want to see. "I see you've found our escapee-"

"That makes me sound like I'm a prisoner," Jake pointed out. Galloway pointedly ignored him.

"-from medical bay. He'll be handed over to a special team of interrogators," Galloway said continuing as if he hadn't heard Jake speak. Jake glared at him, not at all pleased with this man and crossed his arms over his chest. Surely they hadn't kept this man, not after all the trouble he'd caused, or had he caused yet?

"Excuse me, Have you guys fought Megatron again?" Jake asked loudly. Lennox looked at him confused.

"Megatron was destroyed, along with the Allspark," Optimus said loudly.

"oh…So…You guys haven't…gone to Egypt yet?" Jake asked. Optimus' optic ridges narrowed slightly as if confused. "Look, has Optimus died yet?"

"Big guy? Die? You sure you know what your talking about?" Lennox demanded. Ironhide even let out a growl, as his cannon began to whirl softly. Jake backed away from Ironhide slowly.

"Uh, have the Acree triplets landed yet?" Jake asked and Ironhide took a menacing step forward," You know, Chromia. Acree, and Elita One?"

"What do you know about Chromia?" Ironhide snarled at him.

"I take that as a no…Uh, Has…" Jake stopped to think about it.

"Megatron is destroyed. He's rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and full-time surveillance," Galloway snapped at him.

"So the Allspark fragment you have is-," Jake asked.

"Is securely locked away in a special vault here on one of the most secure military bases in the world," Galloway said with a slight nod of his head.

"And…I expect you already met…with Optimus about the President's thing…about wanting the Autobots to leave because you think that their presence is why the Decepticons are still at large right?" Jake asked. Galloway nodded slightly confused. "Then Soundwave already knows…" Jake sighed and rubbed his face," That would be…just like the book if I'm correct…I don't really remember the movie all that well, but my presence here might actually have a small change in this…Considering what I know…and…" Jake said with a slight shake of his head. "You'll probably want to send back-up to Sam…Before you visit him regarding the request for him to be human liaison…To stop Alice from…er…yeah…and Scalpel from extracting knowledge from him…And…Optimus needs to be careful so that Megatron doesn't kill him…" There was a huge silence and suddenly everyone was in action. Ratchet picked up Jake, heading to medical bay to see about recalibrating that scans for his human physiology.


End file.
